


【黄王】向导

by yeyichen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyichen/pseuds/yeyichen





	【黄王】向导

表面上的光明与平静遮挡住了荣耀大陆的黑暗与混乱，同样，金碧辉煌的大殿也不能掩盖他内部黑暗的事实。被刷成白色的墙壁不会让人感到舒适，反而会让人痛苦让人感到压迫。  
“说真的如果可以我这辈子都不想再来这里了！”黄少天一边小声嘟囔着一边紧紧跟在喻文州身后，一步一步的踏在这大殿的台阶上，虽然这里并不是战场，但他的剑还是撞击在轻盔甲上发出了声响。  
“少天，在塔里不要乱说话。”喻文州无奈的笑着，但心里还是对黄少天的话感到十分的认同。  
没错，这座金碧辉煌的大殿被他们称呼为“塔”，是给每位哨兵向导都留下深深心理阴影的建筑。与此同时，“塔”也是一个骇人听闻的组织，他掌管着哨兵向导的一切，更掌管着……向导的生命。  
黄少天听了喻文州的警告立刻闭上了嘴，虽然他天性话唠，但还是知道在什么地方应该怎么说话。倘若是这抱怨被“塔”的人听去了，不只是黄少天本人，连同蓝雨兵队都要受到影响。  
两个人此次被迫来到塔里原因，是喻文州作为蓝雨的队长应该按时向塔汇报蓝雨近况。但这并非唯一的原因，反而更像是一个借口。黄少天比起顺利护送喻文州来到塔里，更加希望能够顺利的在塔里见到王杰希。  
想着王杰希，黄少天突然有些出神，千百种王杰希的模样掠过他的脑海，勾起他的回忆更是勾起他的担忧。  
不知道王杰希过的怎么样。  
“到了，这里就是了。”喻文州停下脚步唤到。黄少天适时的停下了脚步回过神来，这才避免了他那张帅脸撞到喻文州的法杖上的惨剧。  
黄少天抬起头看着那被粉刷得惨白的门，门上面还挂着一个雕刻着“王杰希”三个字的门牌。  
“这是人住的地方吗！快点队长！让我进去！”  
“急什么，王队就在里面，又跑不了。”  
喻文州无奈的从口袋中掏出一把钥匙，那是他方才才向塔的管理员申请借来的。黄少天一听喻文州这话便安静下来，到不是因为他不急着去见王杰希了。  
而是因为，王杰希，的的确确不能从其中逃出。  
黄少天的眼睛死死盯着那枚小小的钥匙，直到它插进锁孔并旋转成功，黄少天才松了一口气一般。  
“进去吧，我守着门。”

铁门被关上的声音吓得王杰希一愣，他手里握着的白色的线头就那么错过了针孔滑到一边。王杰希皱着眉头看着没能穿过针孔的线，抬起头来去看向噪音的来源，却在看到了黄少天那一刻僵直了身体。  
“黄少天？你怎么来了？”王杰希把手上的针线放到面前的盒子里，站起身来看着突然出现的黄少天。  
“本少那么机智勇敢，当然有办法见到你！诶诶闹着玩呢，队长帮我想的办法，来看看你过得怎么样啊……卧槽，他们就让你干这个？这不是给女人干的针线活吗？！”黄少天好奇的在布置简易的房间里左看右看，一下子就看到了桌子上的针线，瞪大了眼睛不可思议地问到，“他们把你当女人对待啊？！”  
王杰希顺着黄少天的目光看向那些针线，叹了口气坐回椅子上。  
“消磨向导的野性而已，你一会问文州，指不定他还绣过花儿呢。”王杰希扯了扯头发，很明显的，他对于穿针缝纫这种事情并不擅长，甚至是苦恼。但是他没有办法反抗塔的命令，被迫在这封闭的房间里磨炼属于向导的耐性。  
“别扯了，文州可没绣过花。他跟我说，他在塔里的时候搞的插花！”  
“啧……还不如绣花呢。”  
王杰希从一旁的柜子上拿了两个杯子，端起茶壶倒了两杯散发着茶香的水，把其中一杯推到了黄少天面前。  
“里面有向导激素，你凑合喝吧，这儿没别的。”  
“我靠王杰希，你给一个哨兵摄入激素，有没有人性啊……”  
黄少天本来因为王杰希的随性炸毛怒着，却突然间想到了什么一下子安静下来，低着头不再吵闹，还小心翼翼抬起头看着王杰希的反应。  
他怎么就忘了呢，王杰希，也是被强迫注入向导激素的哨兵啊。  
不过，哨兵这个名词在王杰希身上，已经成为了过去式。  
“抱歉……我不是故意提起的。”  
“我说什么了你就道歉。”王杰希仿佛对于黄少天的失言毫不在意，只是抿了口茶水，润了润嗓子，“不过你说的没错，确实没有人性，这是事实。”  
这句话在王杰希嘴里说出来就变了个意思，塔强迫王杰希摄入向导激素，强迫王杰希从一名实力强悍的哨兵转变成了必须听从塔的命令的向导。没有人性，他们为的只是自己的利益和安危。他们要绝对的权利，便用精神力控制向导，间接性用向导控制哨兵，掌管了整个荣耀大陆。  
但就是因为这样，向导从觉醒开始，就要承受塔施加下来的精神压力，他们必须按照塔的指引，成为一只乖巧的、任人摆布的布偶。  
但是向导的身体素质和战斗能力与哨兵相比起来实在是太差了，在塔的精神干扰下更是不堪一击，以至于在哨兵向导同时上战场与魔物作战的时候，向导的死亡率几乎是哨兵的五倍。  
五倍，这是一个怎样的概念？  
这意味着，塔，活活逼死了千千万万的向导不说，还会害得更多的哨兵得不到精神抚慰导致精神崩溃。  
这样一来，无论是普通人民还是哨兵向导的安危都受到了威胁，塔的威信会原来越低，便无法再统治荣耀大陆。所以，就在这个时候，塔便推出这个计划——将哨兵改造为向导。  
虽然哨兵向导无法接受这个计划，但是普通人却十分乐于接受。普通人一只嫉妒、憎恶那些觉醒了的哨兵向导，但他们有是这个国家最基本的组成部分。这样一来，塔的野心便得以实现。他们再用“抵御魔魔物攻击大陆”之类的言论对普通人进行安抚，立刻获得了大路上绝大部分居民的支持。  
从而毁掉了那些哨兵。  
而王杰希，则是塔这毫无人性的实验的第一个受害者。  
“微草的向导力量本就薄弱，方士谦又退役，所以他们第一个盯上了微草。在蓝雨文州是队长又是向导，在轮回虽然向导数量少但战斗力因为周泽楷和孙翔足以站在顶端，塔拿蓝雨和轮回没办法，才先拿我开刀。”王杰希手里端着茶杯撇去浮在水面上的茶叶，继续小口的喝着。  
“可我听说，他们最初的目标并不是你。”  
“的确不是我，而是英杰。”  
王杰希这么一说黄少天就明白。对于王杰希对于微草来说，高英杰究竟有多重要，黄少天是清楚的。但黄少天一时之间却有些气不过，或许是一个哨兵天生的野心，黄少天不容许王杰希把其他人看的那么重要。  
虽然王杰希并不是他的向导。  
王杰希从哨兵变成了向导，即使他不说，黄少天也知道这个过程有多么痛苦。  
特别的对于王杰希这样的人，对于他的尊严，打击有多大。  
“行了，我没事，微草也没什么事，你也不要愁眉苦脸的。”王杰希瞅见黄少天皱着眉头深思的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角出声，伸出手指按向黄少天紧皱的眉间。黄少天被他的动作吓了一跳，也瞬间红了耳根，支支吾吾的说不出话，起身就要往外走。  
“好好好，看你没事我也能跟别人有个交代了！那我就走了啊，队长还在外面等着呢！”  
王杰希喝着茶水朝他摆摆手，待到黄少天关上了房间沉重的门，才将手里的茶杯放下。充满活力的声音已经不在房间中回荡，让本就空旷的房间显得更加寂寥。  
“怎么可能没有事呢……”

喻文州觉得黄少天自从上次去塔里看望王杰希回来之后，就像是变了个人一样。虽然他依旧每天吵闹多语，但每当他一个人坐在角落的时候，总是沉静冷漠得可怕。  
喻文州害怕黄少天会出问题，特意在帮他梳理的时候留意了一下，却并未发现什么异常。喻文州无奈，他毕竟不是黄少天的向导，自然不知道黄少天到底想些什么。所以喻文州还是决定和黄少天聊聊。  
当郑轩推门走进喻文州的房间的时候，喻文州正放下茶杯起身准备离开去找黄少天。喻文州瞥见郑轩手里拿着的牛皮纸卷不由得右眼皮一跳。  
“队长……压力山大啊，塔放王杰希回来了，还布置了任务。”郑轩哭丧着脸把纸卷双手捧到喻文州面前。  
“任务？他刚出塔，塔居然放心让他出任务……？这……”喻文州展开牛皮纸卷，细读上面的内容，随着阅读，喻文州的眉头越皱越紧，空气都凝固了一般。  
“队长，这任务……可不能让黄少知道啊！”  
“什么任务不能让我知道啊。”  
郑轩的而后突然响起的黄少天的声音让他浑身一震，紧接着他就像模仿雷肖时钦做出来的机关木偶一样，僵硬的回过头，看着黄少天严肃的表情有些不知所措。  
黄少天却没有丝毫搭理郑轩的意思，听着郑轩叨咕着自己有事先走了，也没有拦下他。  
“什么任务，和王杰希有关？”  
黄少天径直走到喻文州面前，喻文州也不遮掩地把牛皮纸卷递到他手里。黄少天安静地读着，面上表现得却是格外平静，“这不是已经预料到的事情了吗，王杰希回到微草继续担当队长。这样一来塔也掌控了微草。”黄少天把那看上去颇为重要的文件随便往桌子上一扔，一屁股坐在喻文州面前。  
“所以，塔让我们和微草一起出的任务，你去吗？”喻文州叹了口气，也坐回椅子上。  
“去啊！能不去吗！”  
铠甲互相撞击的声音给把沉寂的空气震碎，却是增添了更多的紧张和冰冷。  
喻文州觉得，或许并不是黄少天变了，而且他把心底深处的那个“黄少天”挖掘了出来。而促使他这样做的，正是王杰希，还有塔。  
“少天，我觉得你最近有些奇怪，这样的状态去参加任务，没问题吗？”  
听到喻文州的话黄少天也是一愣，抓了抓头发疑惑地看着喻文州，“啥？我哪奇怪了啊？队长你不要诬陷我啊，我虽然担心王杰希，但我可不是把私人恩怨放到工作中的人啊！”  
黄少天立刻扬起嘴角露出一个阳光的笑容。窗外正浓的阳光洒在他身上，给他笼罩了一层金灿灿的光罩。  
若是他黄少天连控制自己情绪这点小事都做不到，那他还有什么脸面去追求自己的向导——去追求王杰希呢？

给微草和蓝雨的任务仅仅是一个支援边疆的任务罢了，若是放在往常，黄少天根本不会把这种任务放在眼里。但是这次不一样，这次塔的目的明显是王杰希，是为了调查哨兵变成向导之后的能力吗？  
但黄少天并没有时间想那么多，他的首要问题只有战斗。  
黄少天带着蓝雨部队到达西部的边疆时，微草的支援军早已到达，袁柏清正带领着牧师们对伤员进行治疗。黄少天不需要仔细去找，变能够看到带领微草魔道学者飞在空中对魔物进行攻击。熔岩烧瓶和火红和星星射线的金色相互映衬，照得荒凉的森林耀眼却又莫名的悲凉。  
王杰希似乎并没有变化，还是像从前一样，没一发攻击都是那样的快准狠，打得魔物无法应对，连连后腿。他不像是一名向导，虽然，是经过改造由哨兵转变的向导。  
“我也不能落下啊。”黄少天嘴上嘟囔着，从剑鞘中抽出那把让人寒冷战栗的冰雨光剑，一面指挥蓝雨排开队形，一面冲上前去追赶上王杰希的步伐。“队形不要乱！牧师去协助微草治疗伤员！”  
黄少天带着满满活力的喊话让蓝雨队员一下子振奋起来，队员们一边吐槽黄少天的话竟然这么少，一面跟着黄少天往前冲。  
魔物虽然是没有思维的生物，攻击力比起他们差了十万八千里，但是他们数量占了上风，这便让战斗成了损耗物资人力的持久战。况且，魔物们是不懂得疲惫的，这让蓝雨和微草的志愿军一下子陷入了困境。  
向导的体力和哨兵相比真的是差太多了，王杰希这样想着，大脑稍一走神休息，身体一歪，竟是毫无预兆的从灭绝星辰上掉了下来。  
黄少天动作敏捷，一边大声喊着:“王杰希！”一边以最快的速度冲了上去，稳稳接住了王杰希一手把他抱在怀里，另一手握着冰雨斩断了朝王杰希袭击而来的魔物的头颅。  
昏厥是短暂的，王杰希挣扎着睁开了双眼，便见到黄少天那焦急的认真的神情。有点帅呢，王杰希想。  
金色的瞳仁散发着幽幽的光芒，仿佛要把王杰希吸进去一般，再将他放入阳光中灼烧。王杰希鬼使神差的抬起手按在黄少天手上，他明显感觉到黄少天惊讶得身体一震，却还是帮他一点点安抚了情绪。仿佛是在告诉黄少天：我没事。  
两支精神网仿佛在一瞬间缠绕到了一起，莫大的宁静将黄少天包裹起来。这样温柔的感觉，原来便是身为向导的王杰希所带给他的吗。  
那么，这股强大的吸引力又是怎样？  
黄少天猛然从温柔的洪流中清醒过来，一瞬间强行断开了和王杰希短暂的精神链接。他小心地松开王杰希，确认王杰希能够安稳落地站好之后才松开扶着他的手。  
差一点，居然就差那么一点，他就和王杰希精神结合了。  
王杰希显然也惊讶地瞪大了眼，他张张嘴想要说些什么，却被黄少天捂住嘴没能说出口。  
“先把敌人搞定再说吧……”  
居然被黄少天捂住了嘴，这真是耻辱啊！王杰希想到，却应和的点了点头，唤来灭绝星辰，理好了歪了的尖帽，再次坐到了扫把上。  
“右翼交给你了，速战速决，我们的队伍已经不能坚持太长时间了。”  
“了解！”  
但是正当王杰希准备起飞的时候，却被急急忙忙冲来的肖云一声“报告”叫停了动作。  
“指挥中心传来命令！要……要我们停止战斗……放弃G区……”肖云磕磕绊绊地说着，仿佛是畏惧着什么一般不敢直截了当的开口，时不时还抬起头去看王杰希的反应。  
王杰希听了肖云的话也是一愣，随即紧皱了眉头。  
“什么意思？我们身后的G区不是居民区吗！为什么要放弃！一旦放弃了，我们背后的居民……”黄少天对着肖云怒吼着，却渐渐放低了声音，他似乎是一瞬间反应过来了什么，瞪大了双眼回头去看王杰希的反应。  
“没错，就是你想的那样。”王杰希飞递了一些降到黄少天身边，拍了拍他的肩膀进行抚慰“G区的居民是革命派，一直想推翻塔的统治。这恐怕是塔早已准备好的清理反动派的借口，也是对我的测验吧。仿佛就在告诉我：一定要遵循塔的指挥。”  
“那……怎么办？不能让这么多普通人无辜的牺牲！”  
“你别急，我又没说，要服从塔的命令。”  
王杰希说完这句话，便转身头也不回的飞往了战场。比方才更要刁钻的攻击，比方才更要敏捷的动作，在瞬间鼓舞了全队人。黄少天也打起精神来冲进战场，却又在心里对王杰希的这般举动感到担忧。他不知道王杰希违背塔的命令会有什么后果，但是他知道，只要是王杰希想要做的，必定有王杰希的理由，也无人可以阻止。  
“跟着队长绝对没错！”“对！队长一定能带领我们迎接胜利！”旁边微草的小新人这样喊着，他们精神满满的跟随着王杰希的脚步。王杰希总是有这样神奇的魔力，调动着他身边的人，带领队友一步步走向胜利。这和王杰希是否是哨兵或者是向导无关，王杰希便是王杰希，此时此刻不属于哨兵或者向导。  
身为向导的王杰希的战斗力的确有所下降，但是却足够对付那些侵略人类的魔物。让黄少天担心的并非是王杰希的战斗力，而是塔对他的控制。  
黄少天紧紧跟在王杰希身边，以保证王杰希不会离开自己的视线太远，即使发生意外他也能第一时刻护他平安。  
王杰希总是这样冲在最前方，坚守着自己的信念，守卫着他想守护的东西。而黄少天看惯了王杰希这样的背影，更是让他想要站在王杰希身边。  
王杰希似乎并没有受到塔的指挥的影响，逼迫着魔物大军步步后退。熔岩烧瓶的火光拉出一条警戒线，告诫着侵入的魔物，此处不容其侵犯。黄少天配合着王杰希的步伐将魔物击退到火光之后，让他们畏惧，让他们无法再次向前。  
“哈，怎么样！有本事就来啊，你们这群没有脑子的侵略者！”黄少天的冰雨剑光凌厉。不知为何，黄少天竟然觉得他的动作比起以往都更加轻盈。莫不是因为王杰希方才帮助他梳理的缘故？亦或是他和王杰希他高得吓人的契合率？这样想着，黄少天更是兴奋了，精神奕奕的击溃魔物。

吟游诗人总是吟唱人类的胜利与魔物的无知，吟唱英雄的伟大与百姓的骄傲，吟唱着历史的事实。  
微草和蓝雨军队聚起武器欢呼着大笑着，为了驱逐魔物的成功而兴奋，为了守护家园的成功而喜悦。  
而这一切的成功都离不开王杰希的指挥和领导，他无疑是战场上最杰出的英雄。但大家却并没有在人群中发现王杰希的身影，与此同时失踪了的还有黄少天。  
“王杰希，杰希……振作一点。”黄少天手上拿着一块棕色的浸了水的布，缓慢而温柔的擦去王杰希头上的汗珠。这可是魏琛离开蓝雨之前送给他的领巾，可是他心爱的宝物，可这时候黄少天却用它来给王杰希擦汗，若是让蓝雨的人看到这样的场面，恐怕会引起他们慌乱吧。  
王杰希半卧在树下，难受地紧闭着双眼，眉毛皱起，张着嘴大口喘息着，痛苦的汗水顺着脸颊向下滑落。这般让人难以忍受的痛苦让他咬紧了下唇，干裂的下唇被咬的发白甚至要流出血来。  
“别咬……乖，松开嘴……要不你咬我也行。”黄少天手忙脚乱不知所措地把王杰希抱到自己怀里让他靠在自己身上，用手温柔的撬开王杰希的牙齿，把自己的胳膊裸露出来送到王杰希嘴下。  
神志不清的王杰希哪里分得清那是黄少天的手臂，青紫的嘴一张，对着黄少天的胳膊就咬了下去。这给黄少天疼的龇牙咧嘴却不敢发出声，他有点后悔了，刚刚不如用自己的嘴堵住王杰希的嘴了。  
黄少天不知道王杰希现在是怎样的痛苦，也许和哨兵没有向导的抚慰时的情况类似。但黄少天不是向导，王杰希此刻也不是哨兵。黄少天不知道要怎么安抚王杰希，只能这样抱着他，不断唤着他的名字让他意识清醒。  
“很难受吗，一定很难受吧。无论是从哨兵变成了哨兵的痛苦，还是被塔控制而无能为力的痛苦……你怎么可能甘心……”黄少天的双手忍不住的用力，将王杰希抱在怀里。王杰希咬着的地方已经有鲜血涓涓流出，染红了一片布料，但黄少天却不在乎那些。两人的额头互相触碰着，仿佛这样黄少天就可以为王杰希解去痛苦一般。“我也不甘心……一开始知道你被改造成了向导的时候，我是有些开心的……啊，我知道这样的我很自私，但是却不能控制自己去妄想能够理所应当和你站在一起的场面。但是，看到你现在的模样，那样的想法被抹杀的丝毫不剩……看到你这样，我也很痛苦啊。”  
黄少天嘴角微微勾起，自嘲的笑着，若是王杰希此刻清醒定是会吐槽黄少天好烦吧。  
“哪怕你觉得我烦，也得忍着。”  
“因为我可是想烦你一辈子的。”  
“杰希……我爱你。”  
虔诚的话语不知是否能传入他耳中，但是能被说出口，黄少天已经很是满足。黄少天闭上眼睛，隐忍着手臂上的疼痛，感受着他抱着的王杰希的温度，与他一起疼痛。但是他接受的这些疼痛，和王杰希的痛相比，根本算不上什么吧。  
“我想感知更多的你……”  
黄少天话音刚落，便感受到一阵天旋地转，虽然闭着眼睛却感觉被更加深邃的黑暗包围。茫然之际黄少天睁开眼睛，却发现自己站在一片陌生的森林中心，他转身拼命寻找王杰希的身影，却并没有发现。  
过了些许时刻，他冷静下来后才发现，自己竟是进入了王杰希的精神领域中来。  
但是，黄少天无法相信这是王杰希的精神领域。他想象中的王杰希的精神领域应该是被绿色覆盖一望无际的茂密森林，而不是这般，萧瑟悲凉无一生机的枯木老林。  
黄少天站起身来准备探索这让他感觉到无尽痛苦的森林。他抬起头来看向天空。暗色的天空浑浊不堪，没有阳光没有云彩。黄少天向前走着，无论走了多久，景色都没有变化，没有生机，连一片绿色的叶子都没有，更别提他想象中的小鸟小鹿之类的生灵了。  
王杰希的精神图景不应该是这样的。  
黄少天恍惚记起，很久之前的一次任务，喻文州曾经给王杰希做过精神梳理，那时候的王杰希还是一名哨兵。喻文州做完精神梳理之后曾经私下里和黄少天说过:“王杰希的精神图景，是我迄今为止见过的，最让人震撼的了。”  
喻文州如同讲故事一样跟黄少天描述着王杰希的精神图景，这让黄少天多次想象那让人震撼的充满生机活力的森林——和现在的完全不同才对。  
“莫非是那向导的激素……让他变成了向导，却毁了他的精神图景？”  
精神图景对于一位觉醒了能力的哨兵向导来说意味着什么，黄少天是知道的。这是生命的映射，代表着哨兵向导的潜意识和思维。  
而王杰希……  
黄少天握紧了双拳，他无法原谅塔对王杰希做的这些，无法原谅自私的塔对哨兵向导的偏见与实验。  
“叽！”  
突然有什么抓住了黄少天的裤腿阻拦了他的前进。黄少天下意识的抽出冰雨低头看去，却发现是一只黑色的兔子正扒着他的裤腿。虽然说他是黑色的兔子，但是他的四只爪子却是雪白的。两只绿色眼睛还不一边大，闪着光芒的望着黄少天。意识到黄少天也在看它，他便咬着黄少天的裤腿往另一边拽去。  
“你的意思是，要我跟着你？”  
那只兔子点点头，便一蹦一跳的跑走了。黄少天感觉好笑，便跟着他的步伐。但是不知何时，一只金黄的猎豹一下子跳了出来，和兔子玩耍滚成一团。  
“夜雨声烦！不要欺负素食动物！”看着两只动物打闹，黄少天才反应过来，这应该是王杰希的精神体吧。  
黄少天随着兔子往深处走，来到了一出比方才更加黑暗的地带，但是这里却散发着幽幽的绿光。黄少天被眼前的景象震撼到愣在原地。  
铁质的锁链直插入土地，把漆黑的森林圈出一个狭小的空间。而那些绿色的幽光仿佛是被锁进铁链里了一般，汇聚成一团，浮动着。  
黄少天并不知道这些铁链意味着什么，但是他的内心深处有一个声音在告诉他:“斩断它。”  
黄少天鬼使神差地抽出冰雨，顺着心底的呼唤，对着那不知锁着什么的铁链挥出剑刃。  
金属撞击发出刺耳的声音，摩擦出的火花点燃了干枯的树枝。漆黑的森林红色的火光与绿色的幽光并燃，却是让人感到以外的温暖和温柔。铁链被斩断掉落在地上，渐渐被烈火燃烧化为一缕灰烬消失在漆黑的原野上。  
黄少天连忙跑过去看那绿色幽光笼罩的地方。神奇的是，当黄少天凑近了的时候，绿色的幽光突然散开飘到了森林各处，被幽光保护的东西也渐渐显露出真实的面貌。  
那是一株新生的草芽。  
黄少天蹲下来细细看着那嫩绿色的小草芽，突然想起来什么转身跑走，没过一会又跑了回来，用衣服包着一捧水浇在了草芽周围。虽然那水已经穿透布料流失了不少，但还是起到了滋润的作用。周围的泥土和绿色的芽叶都亮晶晶的反射这光芒。  
黄少天也满意的勾起嘴角露出一个爽朗的笑容来。  
“我会守护着你。”

王杰希醒来的时候，发现自己并不身处西部的森林，也并不在微草的医馆里。过于沉重的空气压的他喘不过气来，才让他意识到自己被带到了白塔里。  
王杰希支起身体坐起身来，发现自己的身体意外的轻松了许多，仿佛失去了什么的束缚一般。  
“王队长，您醒了？”  
突然闯入的哨兵的气息让王杰希瞬间绷紧了神经，瞪大眼睛看着闯入的陌生的哨兵。  
“你是谁？为什么在这里？”  
王杰希警惕的看着步步逼近的哨兵翻身下床，右手下意识触摸上大腿绑带上的匕首，以防卫的姿态面对眼前的人。  
“诶呦，王队长不知道吗。塔觉得你身为一名向导反叛心理严重，已经准备让你和我结合了。如你所见，我是一名很优秀的哨兵，自然不会亏待你的。”那哨兵不怀好意的笑着，上前一步以极快的速度抓住了王杰希的手，用力将王杰希翻身压在床铺上。  
王杰希咬牙切齿却无法动弹。原来他不在西部的原因是战争一结束就被带到了塔来了。不对……战争结束之后，似乎还发生了什么。  
“黄少天呢！塔把他怎么了！”  
“这时候你居然想着那个小子。”那个哨兵一手反剪着王杰希的双手，另一手不老实的在王杰希身上摸来摸去。王杰希挣扎的想要逃离，但是向导的力量相比哨兵实在是差的太远。  
“滚！”  
“你还不明白吗，塔这是明摆着不让你俩结合啊！两个反动派凑到一起还了得？估计这个时候黄少天已经在和美女向导进行结合了吧，跟你王杰希也没什么关系了。”  
听到这话王杰希顿时愣在原地，他没有想到塔的统治欲望已经强到这个地步，更没有想到自己会被逼迫着和别人结合。  
不行。  
不能和这个人结合。  
为什么？  
王杰希腿上一用力对着哨兵的下体狠狠踹去，趁着哨兵大叫着的时候抽出匕首将哨兵压在地上，匕首也直指向哨兵的动脉。  
“闭嘴！你也好，塔也好，没有资格控制别人的思维和选择！”  
“王队长，你知道你在说什么吗？你这可是反动派，若不乖乖和我结合，等着你的只有被塔处置。”哨兵疼的脸部都扭曲了，却还是抓住了王杰希拿着匕首的那只手的手腕。  
不甘心，不甘心极了。  
身为哨兵也好向导也好，难道只能被塔控制着吗。  
不行，不能和这个人结合。  
不是黄少天就不行。  
王杰希被脑海中闪现的想法吓了一跳，他不知道自己为什么会有这种想法——和黄少天结合的想法。  
“无所谓，即使塔定我死罪也好，我只是不想被你们这种人控制！”王杰希按住哨兵的手微微施力掐住他的脖子。一大一小的眸子充血得发红，骇人的瞪着哨兵，仿佛将其当做了塔的实体一般泄愤。  
“咳……被控制有什么不对……你这家伙……明明变成了向导……”哨兵被掐的喘不过气来，痛苦的挣扎，却发现王杰希的力量出乎意料的大。  
“不好了！”  
突然闯进的第三人让王杰希停止了进攻的动作，也让哨兵得以保住性命。王杰希抬头看去，来人是一名女性，大约是一名牧师，穿着打扮暴露了她是一名塔里的工作人员。  
“蓝雨副队……黄少天副队……他精神暴走了！再不控制的话……”那牧师似乎很是焦急，说话都成了困难“塔的意思是以救命为首要任务，麻烦王队和我走一趟，救人命要紧！再不去的话……黄少和那女向导的生命就……”  
牧师的话还没说完，王杰希就早已抓起外套冲出了门口，没有丝毫大病初愈的模样，更不像一名柔弱的向导。  
黄少天，等我。  
我只要你与我结合。

黄少天猛然从梦中惊醒，冷汗从额头顺着脸颊往下滑落，大口喘息着。他试图忘记梦中的景象，忘记那死气沉沉的森林，忘记被铁链束缚的王杰希，忘记只能眼睁睁的看着王杰希被摧毁而无能为力的自己。  
“只是梦啊……”  
黄少天想要抬手去擦额头上的汗水，却发现自己的手被什么压着抬不起来。黄少天这才发现，王杰希正握着他的手趴在他的床边安稳的睡着。  
“杰希……？”黄少天既惊讶又惊喜，他伸出手抚摸上王杰希的脸颊，帮他拨去额头碍事的发。似乎是感觉到了黄少天的动作亦或是灼热的视线，王杰希缓缓清醒过来，睁开眼抬起头去看黄少天。  
“你醒了？那就好。”  
“诶……我怎么了？我记得我除了战场被莫名其妙敲晕了然后带到了这里来，之后发生了什么？”  
“塔想强迫你我和哨兵向导分别结合，你中途暴走了。联盟的意思是救人为主，就让我赶来对你进行安抚，还好你没事……那名向导也在被救治当中，已经脱离生命危险了。”  
“救人为主？呵，分明就是救哨兵为主。”黄少天冷笑一声说到“不过也算是幸运的吧，你也没什么事。不过你真是吓死我了啊！你都不知道你战斗结束之后的样子有多吓人啊！担心死我了知不知道！”  
“我……”王杰希正想说什么，却瞥见了黄少天胳膊上绑着的绷带，顿时停住。虽然他当时意识模糊，但是自己做了什么他还是能够记起来的。  
黄少天说了些什么，他也是听的清的。  
“诶不说了，反正都过去了，你没事就行。不过你觉没觉得有点热啊，难道是夏天快到了吗？还是说强制结合失败留下啥后遗症了？”  
“热？我也觉得，不过夏天还早着……这……”  
似乎是意识到了什么，王杰希捂住嘴没有接着说下去，但是耳根漫上的绯红却暴露了一切。黄少天注意到了王杰希细微的变化，也反应过来这热度并非普通的热，而且因为哨兵向导的两情相悦，而产生的结合热。  
不光是他喜欢王杰希。  
王杰希也喜欢他。  
黄少天欣喜的拥住王杰希，双手紧紧的搂住那过分消瘦的身躯。  
“杰希，杰希，杰希。”  
“我在……不要叫那么多次，很烦。”  
“你知道烦就好！让我和你结合，我要烦你一辈子。”  
黄少天低头舔舐着王杰希的耳垂，感觉到怀里人的轻微颤抖，黄少天更是兴奋。温热的手顺着衣服下摆摸进去，身体触碰的感觉让二人都感觉到未曾体验的安心感。  
“你……唔！算了算了，我自找的，你要烦就烦吧。”王杰希嘴上一副无可奈何又嫌弃黄少天话唠的模样，但是脸颊和身体上升的温度却暴露了他的真实的想法。  
得到了王杰希的默许，黄少天的动作更是大胆。两人的动作产生的摩擦让空气升温，两个人衣衫尽褪，滚到床上。黄少天依旧紧抱着王杰希，动作轻柔得都不像他。呻吟和喘息的声音一时之间回荡在房间中，鲜血和激素的融合代表着两个的结合。黄少天虔诚的亲吻着王杰希的每一寸皮肤，换来的是同样宛若记号一般的背后的抓痕。  
干枯的森林缓缓的被铺满了阳光，地底的嫩芽突破了层层阻碍终于露了头，树木抽枝发芽再次染上了绿色。那森林再也不因没有生机而死寂，渐渐地，因为阳光的到来恢复了原样。  
“杰希……上次你可能没听到，那我再说一次。”  
“我爱你。”  
随着黄少天的话语，微凉却叫人觉得滚烫的热液洒入。王杰希一边搂紧了黄少天一边呻吟着也射了出来，随即累的瘫软在床上，微睁开眼来看着他。  
“其实你之前说的话，我听的一清二楚。”  
听到王杰希的话黄少天顿时一愣，随即那本就因为情欲而发红发脸颊变得通红，手忙脚乱的不知所措。这样的举动逗得王杰希噗嗤的笑出声来。  
“有没有搞错啊……好耻的……”黄少天抓了抓头发，看王杰希笑了脸面更加挂不住，一想到那会儿自己的自言自语被王杰希都听了去，便恼羞成怒的抱住王杰希在床上滚了一圈。好在床够大，俩人没滚下去。  
“喂喂喂！笑什么笑！别笑了！”黄少天不满的嚷嚷，但王杰希的嘴角依旧上扬。黄少天又羞又气的无奈，一手按住王杰希的后脑，凑过头去狠狠亲吻上那带着笑意的嘴唇。王杰希也配合的闭上眼睛任由黄少天的亲吻。  
这么一亲吻不要紧，本来就没拔出去的滚烫的东西竟因此再次挺立起来，灼得王杰希体内都发烫。  
“这不怪我……”黄少天无辜的嘟囔着。  
“……不怪你，那怪谁？”  
“都怪杰希你太诱人！”  
黄少天一边说着，一边再度压在王杰希的身上，一挺身，激得王杰希发出一声呻吟来。  
“你看，不怪我吧。”  
王杰希没办法阻止黄少天接下来的动作，只能躺在床上，双腿缠绕上黄少天的身体，接收着温柔却又激烈的爱意与快感。  
待到黄少天终于停下这翻云覆雨的床事时，王杰希已经数不清到底做了几次，在床上几次在浴室几次。他也没有力气睁开眼，颇为听话的被黄少天抱着躺在床上。  
明明黄少天的精神体是一只豹子，怎么这人这么赖皮呢，王杰希在心底吐槽到。  
算了，反正被黄少天烦着，也是他自找的。

“咳……你俩挺舒服的呗？”  
正当两人余韵之时躺在床上卿卿我我搂搂抱抱的时候，门口突然响起了一个熟悉无比的声音。黄少天吓得一下子从床上跳起来。不过幸好俩人洗完澡后穿了衣服没光着身子叽叽歪歪，才能让这时候的黄少天没有随地遛鸟。  
“卧槽叶修！卧槽卧槽卧槽！你这个失踪人口怎么在这里！还在这个时候来！变态吗！”黄少天一边叨逼叨个不停，一边把被子给王杰希盖好遮住他身上暧昧的痕迹。  
“其实我早就在这里了，不过听到你俩在房间里挺快活的，我就没好意思进来。”叶修叼着一根没点燃的香烟含糊不清的说着。  
无论是黄少天还是王杰希看到这大名鼎鼎的叶修的时候，内心都是极其复杂的。不久以前，这个叶修就因为被怀疑是反动派而被赶出了嘉世。传言叶修又组建了一支私人佣兵队，又有卷起风云的意味。  
无论怎么说，叶修出现在这个“塔”里实在是过于奇怪。  
“诶，别这么看我啊，我是偷偷潜入进来想带你俩出去的。”叶修无奈的耸耸肩，仿佛他是全世界最无辜的人。  
“你带我们出去，不就意味着，我们参与反动派了吗。”王杰希支着身体从床上做起来看着叶修，虽然句子是疑问句，但是语气却是肯定的语气。  
“大眼儿啊，你觉得你俩现在，还有洗清罪名的可能吗。”  
听了叶修的话王杰希有些沉默，过了不久却点了点头。  
“你的意思是，要微草和蓝雨加入你们，对吧。”  
“啧啧啧，黄少天你瞅瞅，还是人家大眼聪明！”  
“滚滚滚滚滚！什么大眼，大眼是你叫的吗！还有不是人家的，是我家的！”黄少天在意的重点似乎有些偏离，那张嘴如同机关枪一般把叶修打懵了。当然，叶修是因为黄少天宛若智障的智商搞懵的。  
“得，恋爱中的人智商都是零，我不跟你较劲。总之跟不跟我走，加入联盟不会错的。现在是老冯在上面领导，过不了多久，我们便会对塔发起攻击。”  
在黄少天和叶修斗嘴的时候，王杰希便在思考利弊。但是这件事似乎并没有让他思考太久，叶修话音刚落他便点了头。  
黄少天看王杰希点了头，也跟着答应，不过蓝雨的事情他说了不算，叶修却给他回应，喻文州早就同意了。黄少天默默地朝着叶修竖起了中指。  
如果这样能够让王杰希摆脱塔的控制，黄少天定是要冲到最前方的。虽然和叶修合作让他有些顾虑，但这个决定是正确的。  
至少，护王杰希周全，是他定要做到的。

「少天。」  
黄少天愣了愣，才反应过来这是王杰希在脑海中与他通话。  
「诶，我在我在。」  
「我爱你。」  
「诶！？怎么这么突然！？」  
「因为刚刚没来得及说出口……」  
黄少天转过头看向王杰希，发现他正别扭的别开视线，耳根却红着。黄少天有些满足又得意的笑着，伸手拉住王杰希的手，感受着温柔的精神末梢对他的爱抚。  
「嗯！我也是！」  
「杰希，我爱你。」

数年后，荣耀大陆的吟游诗人吟唱着一些美妙的故事传说。传说那些勇士们打垮了塔的统治，解放了无数被控制的哨兵向导。传说那些英勇的人们组成的组织被称作“荣耀联盟”。传说中有一往直前的拳皇，有帅气英勇的枪王，有阳光勇敢的剑圣，有变幻莫测的魔术师，还有那个神秘强大的斗神散人。  
当然，其中也不缺那浪漫的让人向往的爱情故事。  
骑士是如何守护着他要守护着的人。  
而那人，又是怎样接受自己，怎样接受他的骑士。  
无论他是怎样的人，无论他是哨兵还是向导，他的骑士都未曾迷茫。  
“只要保护着他就好。”  
“他就是他，不是什么哨兵向导，他只是王杰希。”

——fine


End file.
